During the operation or the maintenance of all kinds of oil well, such as oil well, water well and gas injection well, it is sometimes required to seal the pipes to isolate the pressure inside and outside the pipes. For example:
1. Prior to a well maintenance, the bottom end of oil pipe is to be occluded to avoid material under the well to spray out, which will lead to energy waste, environmental pollution or accident. Currently, there is no similar product that meets the requirement. At current practice, well killing fluid is used to be filled into oil pipe to restrict the pressure underneath the well. It is time consuming and costly.
2. In rod-type pump oil production well, the bottom of the pipe needs to be occluded before it is pumped and pressurized to test the sealability of all connection joints in tubular column. There is no such product in the market nowadays. Sucker rod pump and sucker rod string are to be placed to the bottom of pipe before the pipe is pressurized. In case of any leakage, the sucker rod string will have to be removed, then tubular column is removed, resulting in repeated labor.